Crow
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: Lee Hamada, a young man who longs for a purpose like his cousin Hiro has, may find one. But not the way he thinks, as he and a friend find an old alien ship that has his name on it, and that's not but after going up against a mysterious robbing gang, he has the courage to try, and help people all while trying to find out more where is he from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue.

Hello, My name is Lee Hamada. And this is my story..

It was the year 1996. It was cold, and rainy out here in San Fransokyo, California. In 1910, an Earthquake damaged San Francisco, luckily Japanese immigrants help them rebuild the city to what it is today. How do I know this? Heh, well...let's just say I've lived here ever since I was a baby. I was found by a nice woman, who smelled of donuts. She then adopted me, and I was part of a loving family. The End...

Just Kidding! There's more to tell!

**2014.**

Lee, was a young boy, at the age of 18. He had black hair, tan brown skin, blue eyes, and was 5'6" tall. He was also someone who had the heart to help people on whatever they needed help with. Whether it be to help out Hiro with bot fighting (secretly), or to help his Mother, Cass, with her cafe. The only one who didn't seem to need help was Tadashi. He was someone Lee looked up too and loved. Tadashi was smart, funny, and a kind older cousin to him, and they got along fine. Lee wanted to be just like him.

Then...today was the day..

"Mom! Have you seen my Bookbag?!" Lee exclaimed to his Mother Cass, who was serving breakfast to some customers. She shouted back, carrying a tray of pancakes. "Check the living room baby!"

Lee nodded before walking in the living room. As he searched, he heard a noise in the garage. "Huh..?"

He then open the door, and was surprise to see Hiro, Tadashi, and his friends. Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred.

"Lee!" Honey Lemon exclaimed as she ran to him, wrapping him in a surprising, crushing embrace. "Oof! H-Hey HL!" He wheezed trying to catch his breath before Tadashi got him off her with a laugh. "Easy Honey Lemon, Don't want you hugging my Cousin to death." He chuckled causing her to blush.

"Sorry, How ya been?" She asked with a smile. Fred jumped into the conversation. "Yeah Dude, We've been helping Hiro with his project on Mic-mmmph!" Wasabi quickly covered his mouth.

Gogo spoke with her usually deadpan voice and crossed her arms. "You'll find out what it is at the Expo. By the way, have you've been keeping up with your training?"

Lee nervously smiled. "Hehehehe..W-Well uh...I've been busy with Jade and-"

Gogo cut him off. "No?"

"Yeah, no." He admitted, making everyone laugh.

"Hey Lee, you are gonna make it right?" Hiro asked looking at him with a pleading look. A look Lee love so much. Hell, he loved everything about Hiro, so much that he and Tadashi once saved him from a group of criminals during a bot fight.

"You know I will." He said with a smile.

Hiro jumped up with a cheer. Lee chuckled and looked at the time. His eyes widened as he saw it was noon. He shouted. "Crap! I gotta meet up with Jade!"

Lee ran out of the garage, saying his goodbyes to the others, only stopping when he heard Cass come in.

"I made some pizza for my geniuses!" She shouted with glee, handing everyone a box.

Lee sighed at this. Not at the pizza, but at what she said. "_Geniuses_"...there was no secret that Lee loved his family, he loved them to death. But sometimes...he couldn't help but be jealous at Hiro and Tadashi. Tadashi was in College. Hiro was probably going as well, and at an expectually young age too! But Lee? He didn't know what to do with his life, besides help his Mom around the cafe. And, of course, hang out with his best friend: Jade.

Lee sighed and muttered. "Don't think about that stuff Lee...just get the day over with…"

Lee left his garage and walked for a little while. He continued this walk until he ran into something large and solid. "Oof!"

He fell down on the ground and landed on his butt. "Oww...That hurt.."

"It's gonna hurt even more punk!" He looked up a saw three rather large, tough-looking and scary dudes giving him the meanest glare he'd ever gotten.

"So Sid, want us to teach this guy a lesson for pushing ya?" The dark-skinned, bearded man behind him said.

Another giant white guy walked up with a menacing grin. "Let me help!"

Lee thought he was done for. But, fortunately, not today! "Forget about it, we got _things_ to do boys."

He glared at both of them before turning to Lee. "Do anything funny and you won't be so lucky."

He walked off laughing along with this boys, as Lee looked down in shame. Not only was he humiliated, but he was terrified..

"Hey, Lee!"

Lee looked up and saw the source of the voice. It was a young, African-American girl. She had hair in braids, a pair of glasses balanced on her nose, and a bloom of freckles across her face. Her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she approached.

"Oh, Hey Jade!" He shouted back as he stood up. Jade looked worried. "Was it those guys again?"

"Yeah. I really need to get back to Gogo's training." He muttered to himself.

Jade knew Lee had issues with being weak. She also knew he had issues with not being a genius as Hiro, Tadashi, and his other friends were. But, Jade knew Lee was smart. She just had to help him move past his insecurities to bring it out.

"Hey..." She said, trying to comfort him.

"Don't let those assclowns get to you down. They're just trying to be tough, but they ain't shit!"

She joked, smiling as Lee began to chuckle. Lee always enjoyed her snarky sense of humor. That was the main reason why he liked her so much.

"I think I feel a little better..." He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Come on! We gotta go find a gift for Hiro!" He shouted. Jade went along with a giggle.

"Maybe Gummi Bears?" She asked with a smile. Lee thought about it. Then he realized Hiro loved Gummi Bears. It was the perfect gift!

"Gummi Bears it is!" He said with a wide smile.

But, that smile faded as they walked. Lee turned to Jade and asked. "By the way, who was that big scary guy?"

Jade sighed. "Remember Billy, from back in High School?"

Lee was initially confused, but then he slowly remembered. "Ohhh! Oh man, i hope he's doing okay, seeing how his father can be- AHH!"

Lee ducked his head down as a Crow flew above him and Jade. Jade glared at the winged beast with a hateful look. "I can't stand Crows!"

Lee couldn't say he agreed. He loved those animals. They were so dark, and creepy. Probably had something to do with reading a lot of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. Lee crossed his arms "Hey now, I happen to like Crows."

Jade rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Why would you like birds who eat other animals? I could never see myself liking those disgusting things!"

Lee smirked. "We'll have to work on that. Now come on, Let's go!

**Later on That Night, at the Stark Expo.**

Lee and Cass were in the crowd waiting for Hiro's presentation to begin. Cass was rather excited, and could barely contain it. "Oh, my little Hiro! He's gonna do so well, I just know it!"

She was tugging on Lee's arm, much to his amusement. Lee smiled. "Yes, i know Ma."

Lee always love her chatty, hyperactive, sweet personality. It was something he cherished with all of his heart. All he wanted was to show her that he could be just as smart as Hiro and Tadashi.

"Yo Lee! Hi Miss Hamada!" Jade greeted to them with a smile as she walked up.

"Oh, Hi Jade! How have you been?" Cass asked with a smile.

As the two of them began to catch up with one another other, Lee saw Tadashi and the others walking up to them. Tadashi had a confident smile spread across his face. Lee shot Tadashi a certain look and Tadashi chuckled. "I think he'll do fine, Lee."

"Well this is Hiro we're talking about." Lee whispered back.

"He is the same kid who dominated the Bot Fighting Circuit for fun, right?"

Tadashi covered his mouth to laugh, but he and Lee were both met with a harsh jab to the shoulder from Cass. She shushed the both of them and pointed up to the stage. Tadashi and Lee both watched on as Hiro stepped up with a nervous look on his face.

"Hi, my name's Hiro-" The microphone shrieked and he winced, as did the audience.

Hiro sighed. "Sorry..."

Lee and the others all looked on with worry. As Hiro fumbled around on stage, people began to show disinterest in what he had to say. One even walked away out of boredom! Jerk.

Luckily, Tadashi was there to reassure his little bro.

"Breathe." He mouthed to him. This was all that Hiro needed. Soon, he began to show confidence in himself and gave his microbots presentation with ease.

It was incredible! Everyone was marveling at what they saw. The Microbots were able to shapeform into anything: A Giant Hand, A Tower, and even Stairs!

The excitement in the room was palpable. Tadashi, Cass, and the others all with smiled with pride at Hiro's presentation. Lee was happy as well. But his happiness was somewhat tainted. Something else filled his heart as he watched Hiro present: Envy.

Hiro clearly had a future. Even at 14, it was clear with this amazing invention showcase that college for him was inevitable. Hiro was a genius, after all. Lee bit his lip as his thoughts rushed. "But...what about me?"

His anxiety began to flare up, but it was quickly brought to a stop by Jade. "That was amazing, right Lee?!"

Lee looked at her with a smile, although it was more to hide his insecurities. Lee was truly happy for Hiro, but that jealous feeling was still there.

**Later that evening.**

Hiro was in! Only 14 years old and already admitted into a college! Everyone was so filled with joy, that Cass offered to take them all out for a big dinner to celebrate. While they all celebrated, Lee was sitting on a bench by himself. Jade noticed this and immediately went to check on him. "Hey..."

Lee looked up and saw a face bathed in concern. "Is everything okay? I thought you'd be happy for Hiro to get in to this place."

She crossed her arms. Lee got up with a sigh. "Of course I am Jade. I-It's just.."

He stuttered trying to force the words out of his mouth. However, he swallowed them alongside the lump in his throat. Jade, however, was too empathetic to just let that slide. "Is it because you feel like your not worth something?"

Lee sadly nodded. "Yeah. It's just...Mom owns a Cafe...Tadashi is super smart and everyone likes him...and you're so smart...and Hiro's in college now..."

Lee shouted his lament. "I have no future! People probably wonder how I can even exist in the same planet as all of you! You're all so much better than me!"

Jade looked on with sadness and sympathy for her best friend. Who knew he had all of this weighing on his mind? However, as she was about to say something to him, they both saw flames erupt from the building that was holding The Stark Expo!

"Lee! Oh my God!" She pointed to the fire.

Lee stared in shock, and then it dawned on him. "Hiro! Tadashi!"

Lee pushed his way past Jade and ran towards the building. He was hoping and praying that his beloved cousins weren't in there. As he rounded the corner, to his relief, Hiro was outside...but his heart sank when he saw Tadashi running inside the burning building!

"Hiro!" Lee shouted, catching his cousin's attention. "What's Tadashi doing?!"

Hiro didn't even know how to answer that. The both of them looked down at that hat that the flames had blown off of Tadashi's head. The two of them nodded at each other and prepared to rush in, but then…

**BOOM!**

The Explosion created a shockwave that sent Lee and Hiro flying back. Everything after that was a blurr for Lee. He was on the ground, groaning in pain at the recently arrived Jade checked on him. The only thing that broke him out of his hazy stupor was the sound of Hiro's voice shouting. "**TADASHI!"**

Lee looked up at the still burning building, as the flames began to lick at the night sky. Nobody could survive that and Lee's heart to sunk at this sudden revelation: Tadashi was gone.

* * *

**And that's the First chapter of Crow! I plan on redoing all my stories, because i realized that i focused on setting up future, then focus on telling a story. I redid this because i felt like i haven't given Lee plenty of depth, and flaws. which i plan to do in this story, and also on why he became The Crow. Also plenty of thanks to my Proofreader Feraligreater328! Be sure to check out his Channel, Dude's made some great fanfics on here! Anyways, leave a comment and share your opinion : D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Two Weeks**

_The Lucky Cafe_

Two weeks have passed since the funeral … It was hard for all of us. But more so for Hiro. He and Tadashi were close. Closer than anyone, and to seem him gone made Hiro stay in his room a lot, not even bothering to come out, to eat or drink. He just sat there all alone.  
Cass however, was adjusting to this faster than Lee thought. However, it was more of her trying to hide the pain.

Meanwhile Downstairs.

Lee was helping his mother get people's orders as he begins to notice her depressed face as she cooked some breakfast. He then asked her in a worried tone. "Mother, Everything okay?"

Cass looked up at her son. She then forced a smile and then replied."Oh, Nothing sweetie. I'm just worried about Hiro. He hasn't been the same since."

Lee looked on with his heart sank at seeing his mother in such a vulnerable state. He always sees her in such an energetic, happy go time lady that brings a smile to every customer who enters this cafe. But, he knew that this wasn't her usual smile. This won was a smile hiding the pain she's enduring. "Oh mom.." He soon hugged her. Which caught her by surprise even more, when she felt tears dripping on her head. She then saw her baby boy crying.

"Shhh. It's okay Mama. I miss him too. I miss his smile, his jokes, helping people whenever he can. I promise I will carry that legacy."

He declared with a hint of sadness, and the determination in his voice that Cass notice. She closed her eyes smiling at her son. She loves him, for him trying to help others like Tadashi, to always wanting to honor people.

"I Know.."

The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Jade, was sitting on a bench while on her phone, talking to her mother. When she got off her phone, she saw Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred. All talking to each other, coping with each other in this time of need. Tadashi was not only their best friend. But he was also Family to them.

She was about to go over and talk to them before she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Jade." She turned around to see it was Billy. Billy is one of the people accepted into this school since he's a prodigy. He's respected among the school's Professors for his genius mind. "Oh Hey Bill!" She exclaimed with a smile as she got up. Billy responds with a worried voice "How's Lee holding up?" He asked causing Jade to deflate her smile before saying. "He's doing fine. Through him and his mom, and cousin are coping." She sighed before sitting back down.

Billy sat down next to her, as he shows a look of sympathy for his friend. "Listen, tell Lee I hope things get better … I know how he's feeling." He said to her with a hint of sadness in his voice. Causing Jade to look at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked him. For he was about to say. Until they heard a car honking, and a man shouting his name.

"BILLY! Get your ass over now, it's time to go!" Shouted a man honking the car three times, much to the annoyance of billy who got up embarrassed before saying to Jade. "Talk to you later, okay?" He ran off before she even responds to him. She looked on confused, and look of worriedness as he drove off with that man.

Back At The Lucky Cafe.

It was later this Afternoon. Lee was busy putting away the dishes, as Cass waved goodbye to the last of her customers. "Was that The Andersons?"

Cass nodded with a smile. "Mhm, I and Jill got a little Ladies Night going on with another friend of ours this Friday," Cass told him with a smile as she put the plates into the sank.

Seeing her with a giddy smile, and hanging out with friends was always a lovely sight to see for Lee to see. "Well it's nice to see you still talking to them, and they have our support in these dire times.."

Cass looked at Lee for a bit before saying . "Listen to Lee." She began to say before sitting on a chair. "I know things seem their toughest, especially for us three now."

She lamented while placing her head on the table. Lee can only look on. He wants to know that he's here for her. Both, Him and Hiro. But before he did. Jade came to The Cafe.

"Lee! Ya ready to go?" She exclaimed holding a bag of snacks, and an excited look on her. However, it soon vanished when she saw the crestfallen looks on their faces. A-Am I interrupting something..?"

She asked nervously. She knew they were not in the best place emotional, so she was hoping she didn't ruin a mother and son moment. Luckily, Cass didn't mind and instead walk to Jade with a smile. "No, No you're fine honey." She reassured her. "Just, talking with this one while you two go on your date."

She smirked jokingly, causing them both to Blush and sputtered their words.

"Mom!" Lee cried out embarrassed all while Jade covered her face. It's no lie that the people they know teased Lee and Jade on being boyfriend and girlfriend. Much to their annoyance and embarrassment. As Cass was finished laughing her butt off, she wiped her tears, she gave them a warm smile as she patted her son's back.

"I'm Just messing with ya, honey!" she chuckled, before kissing his cheek. "You go have fun okay?" She told them before going to the stove. "I gotta make some wings~" She shouted out with Joy.

Wings. Those made Lee's ears perked up, and his face lit up. Her famous wings are his favorite, maybe she can save him some? "Think you can save me some Mama?" He asked licking his lips, while Jade shook her head and laugh at this.

Cass smile as she took some thawed up wings. "I'll make you your batch when you get back. Okay?" She offered. To which Lee jumped up, and shot up with joy. "WOOHOO! Come on Jade!" He ran off holding her hand. Cass looked on with a laugh before grabbing some sauce for the wings, for Hiro.

_In The Forest._

Lee and Jade were walking down a path into the forest, as they talked about different things. "So how's Billy doing?" Lee asked her, to which she shrugged while holding a stick.

"Oh, he's doing fine…I guess." She muttered quietly to herself. Though Lee was able to hear her. Lee raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Huh?" He said confused causing Jade to sigh deeply.

Jade stopped for a minute before leaning on a tree. Lee waited for her to say what she needed to say. Luckily, he's patient ..sometimes. Finally. She spoke. "I think he's having a troubled home life, Lee. Every time I see him at the college, even before the...incident. I see bruises on his face, him making excuses to leave class. It's gotten so bad, his grades are dropping.

As she finished, Lee looked on with a rather hard look, that's mixed with concern in his eyes. Billy cutting class? That's unlike him.

Lee said to Jade. "Did you talk to him today?" Like, how was he?" He asked her worried.

To which, she responds. "He was fine at first. He asked me, how you and everybody else are doing. Then someone in a van shouted out him to come on." She finished saying to Lee who thinking.

"Okay." He began to say. "We should head back, tell mom about this, and tell the cops about this." He suggested to Jade as he began to walk forward. With her following.

Jade seems to agree but was still unsure of this. "What will Billy think? Should we tell him?"

Lee looked at her for a moment, before trying to decide. He knew keeping something like that from Billy would be bad. Hell, it is horrible.

Lee sighed and said. "We will just-Ahhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he fell into a hole. Jade fell on her butt and gasped in horror. She then got up and shouted out Lee's name to see if he was okay. "Lee, Lee can you hear me?!" She shouted out for him to respond.  
What seems like a minute or two. She then heard a groan, and Lee replied. Making her sigh in relief. "Yeah, ugh .. yeah I'm okay. Just some bruises, nothing a...little ...whoa.." He didn't finish, as his eyes wander to whatever is in front of him.

Jade continues to respond. "What, What's Wrong?! Did you find something?" She asked him.

Lee dusted himself, as he walked slowly to what he's seeing. "Yeah.." He muttered as he stopped in front of what he was looking at. 

* * *

**And there ya go! I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, I have been busy lately with my life. Work, stress, anxiety. But now I'm ready to go back and get this story to continue. Chapter 3 will have some easter eggs. BUT, not that much. I learn my lesson. I focus on telling a story than setting up a universe.**

**Anyways, leave a comment : 3.**

A Spaceship!


	3. Chapter 3

"A Ship?!" Jade exclaimed as she looked down in the hole, to where Lee was. "Please tell me your joking." She asked him nervously.

Lee, who continued to look at the destroyed ship as he walks forward towards it. "If I was lying, I'd stifle a laugh, Jade. we both know I'm a terrible liar." He responds with a tone that jade knows that reads "I ain't lying".

Jade nodded and said. "Yeah, your right. Hey, let me come on down. Let me just.." She begins to try and climb down on the walls of the hole. She did it ever so slowly, so she won't fall and hurt herself as Lee did.

Jade steps down slowly, and carefully now. She holds on to some rocks sticking out, and before ya know it. She slipped and fell. "Whoa!" She cried out.

Lee quickly looked up hearing the screams. "What-Ooof!" Jade fell on his back as he fell to the ground. "Get. Off."

After she got off of him and dusting themselves. They walk to the ship, all while questioning each other on what to do.

Jade nudged Lee on the shoulder and asked." you sure about this man? What if this is radioactive. Did you know that if you touch something Radioactive, or be near it you can die from the Radiation poisoning-"

Lee firmly, and calmly interrupted her with a rather deadpan look and comment. "Yeah, Yeah I needed to know that, something I already know Jade." He rolled his eyes before walking to the ship.

Jade sighed and respond. "Just saying, science gal." She said with her tongue sticking out to Lee, who shook his head before looking at the sign near the door that reads.

_Enter._

Lee sighed before inhaling. This was it. No turning back now. The moment of truth.

Lee slowly, and cautiously press his hand on the door of the ship. Causing it to fall. Jade couldn't help but made a quip. "Nice Entrance." She said causing Lee to look back at her before going it.

* * *

At an old Warehouse,

Billy doesn't know why he's here. Working hard, day in and day out, and for what? Being forced to do Illegal stuff with his talent.

The Warehouse he was at is a hideout for his dad Sid, and his buddies operation. They 're robbers, and they don't hesitate to kill anyone wherever house, or store they broke into too in the dead of night.

Sid walks up to his son and asked him. "Hey, That shit ain't done yet?" He asked him in a harsh tone.

To which, Billy rolled his eyes, knowing he's used to this by now. "Yeah, almost but dad I'm reading low on equipment, and I can't afford to steal more from my school." He explained to him to Sid, who nodded his head before picking up one of his inventions, which was a watch.

Sid looked at his son with a look of empathy on his face. Until he then said. "Well, that's to damn bad boy." He drops the watch on the table. "Listen, your smarts are the reasons I can afford to put food on the table." What I'm doing, what all of us are doing, is living!" He said with a glare.

Billy glared back and was having none of it. "You call this, robbing people of their hard earn pay, breaking into people's housing, even banks a living?!" He shouted out. But he wasn't finished. "You could have gotten a normal job dad, but no. You had to take the "easy way". There is no easy way dad." He finishes before walking off. Sid looked on with a very dangerous glare on his face. He then noticed the others were looking at him after seeing that very interesting scene.

Sid sigh before telling them to carry on what they were doing. "Shows over."

* * *

_ Back at the Forest,_

Lee was now inside the ship, along with Jade. who was marveled at the inside of the ship? "Whoa.." The inside of the ship was rather dirty, and the screen was cracked and it seems to be all rusty.

Jade took out her phone to record this and began to narrate. "Jade here with this historical..thing I just found. My best friend Lee and I found this ship out in the middle of the forest." She explained before panning the camera phone to the inside of the ship as she continued documenting.

Lee sighed and closed the phone, much to her displeased. "Jade, Nobody can know about this, this is our little secret."

Jade rolled her eyes and open up her phone again, and resumed recording. " I know that dude. It's for me, and just me." She sticks her tongue at him, who rolled his eyes before going back to research some things.

Lee walked up to the ladder, and begin to examine the rooms. He then notices one of his interests, and walked right in, it was rather rusty, plants growing inside. Must have been from stranded for who knows how many years.

Lee walks to one of the beds and sat down. "Oh wow, comfy." He said moving around a bit chuckling. "Aliens got comfortable beds. I'm a little jealous." He joked as he lay down on the bed.

_Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea. _He thought before yawning. "I can probably use like a hangout, for me and Jade. Maybe then I can at least get away from home now and then.." He muttered in his voice, as he got up off the bed.

Lee sighed and groan loudly. "Come on Lee, Enough of that! Just once, can I not bring myself down?" He asked himself before walking out of the room. "I mean, I know I'm not as smart as Hiro, or outspoken, or easy to make friends as Tadashi. B-But I have- I have something unique.." He tries to reassure himself.

But before he did, Lee begins to notice something..rather strange. It was looking right at him, and it was…

A blinking gray Ball?

Lee looked at it for a good ten seconds with nothing to say, other than having a rather expressionless look on his face. Then, it rolled away into the next room. Lee just stood there in silence, before finally uttering these simple words. "What the fuck is going on?" He followed, seeing how he's got nothing better to do.

Meanwhile, with Jade.

This was geek heaven!

Jade continued to explore the lower part of the ships, and it was extraordinary, to say the least. "Oh man, T-This is. No one is gonna believe this." she chuckled to herself, before walking even further into the ship.

She stopped, however, after stumbling upon something rather interesting. "Huh?" She pointed her camera to what she was looking at.

Pods.

They also had something inside. Jade got a closer look, and press her face on the window to look. "Now, what is it that I'm looking out..?" She asked herself. Before seeing a...Black coat?

Jade raised an eyebrow before quoting. "These aliens must be weird if this coat is probably something important." She thought out loud. something clicked into her mind. What if she took the coat, and went home to examined, and study it!

Jade grinned at the idea, try to open the door. But quickly realized it's locked shut. "Oh, right. I need a password. Or maybe a rock

* * *

Meanwhile,

Lee followed the Blinking Ball to wherever it's destination want's him to be. "This game of catching the mouse is giving me creepy vibes." He said to himself as he tries to find the blinking ball.

"How hard it is, to find this damn thing?" He muttered annoyingly before feeling a nudge down on his foot.

Lee looked down and saw the Metal Ball looking at him. "Huh, Found you." He joked before picking it up. "Now, just what are you?" He asked it. but the response he got was just a blinked.

Lee tried the urge to resist a smile. It's too adorable.

However. His thoughts were soon interrupted when red flashing lights and an alarm sounded off. "What the hell?!" Lee jumped, while still holding on to the metal ball. "Damn it, must have been Jade!" He ran off downstairs to which, his suspicions were correct. Lee saw Jade holding a black jacket, and saw a rock on the floor, surrounded by glass. He glared at her. Jade who had a sheepish nervous smile laugh a bit. "Okay, this one's on me." She admitted, to which Lee sighed. "Come on, we gotta turn this thing off." He told her.

Lee looked at the Ball and asked. "Know how to turn this thing off?"

The Ball blinked for a minute, before jumping out of Lee's hands, and rolled past Jade who was rather puzzled and awed at the Metal sentient Ball.

Jade follow after it. "This is unreal!" She exclaimed while running off. As the Alien ball walked to the front of the ship, it jumps up on the computer screen, as it suddenly took out a long needle, and insert it inside the computer. causing it to stop the alarm.

Jade, who was there to witness it. looked on, in shock. "Your not just an average robot are ya?" She asked him rhetorically as it blinked.

Lee walked in and begin to say. "Hey, we should get going, it's getting late." He told her since he doesn't want his Mom to worry about him, the last time he went out, and came back it was during Midnight and he got grounded. He shall not allow that to happen again!

Jade sighed and picked up the robot. "You're coming home with me little buddy." The robot made a high pitch voice and nuzzled her hand, making Jade lit up a smile. Lee couldn't help but smile at this as well. he only met this thing, and it's already fricking adorable.

Lee grabbed the coat Jade found, and strap it to his shoulder as he walks off. "Come on, Let's get going.

Jade got up and walked behind him. until she stopped and heard her phone buzzing. When she took it out, she saw it was her mom. "Shoot. It's my mom." She hung up the phone and walk pass Lee with a tired look, to which Lee, noticed.

While they continue walking down the sidewalk at 9:00 PM. It was rather silent since Jade looked at her phone. she was looking at the mirror of the stores, they passed by.

Lee broke the silence with a concern question. "What's going on?"

Jade snapped her head back to him, with a confused look on her face, not understanding what he meant.

Lee sighed and just said. "What's going on, with your mother?" He asked her straight forward. She looked for a minute, before looking away again.

Jade simply said. "It's my dad..."

Lee looked confused, but she wasn't done yet. "My Mom and Dad may be getting a divorce.." She finally spilled the beans.

Lee stopped his tracks for a minute, to look at her with a shocked look. "What?"

Jade nodded, she wiped away the tears that were just screaming to be fallen out of her eyes. But she needed to be strong. "Yeah, I uh, heard Mom and Dad talking...arguing." She corrected herself before continuing.

Jade sat down near a bench and continued. They've been at it for days..months even.." She told him.

Lee begins to put the pieces together. There was a reason why Jade likes to come over often, to spend the night, or do homework. The reasons why

she didn't want him to come over often. or that one time, when He did come over, he notices a lot of tension. Jade has been through a lot. Like he has after what happen with Tadashi...

Lee sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a show of support. "Jade, I-I'm so sorry...If you know that I'm here for you, like your always for me..." He told her with a smile.

Jade gazed her eyes at Lee. if there was one thing she can describe her best friend from kindergarten. Was that he was caring, kind, and always willing to help out anyone in his way. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

Jade smile and surprised Lee with a hug. "Thanks, Lee..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. Lee at first, frozen in surprise. Hugged back with a big smile on his face.

However, their hug was interrupted by a rumble going on between them. they looked down and saw The Ball making squeaky sounds.

Lee and Jade begin to erupt into laughter. this Ball was starting to become rather a metal fluff of cuteness.

Jade smile before looking up at Lee. "Cool if I spend the night at your place?"

Lee nodded his head with a smile. "Course, Come on we gotta go, or my mom's gonna be pissed with worry." He joked, causing Jade to stifle a laugh. While they were walking home, Lee looked at the Robot nuzzling in Jade's hands. they should probably go to study more about that thing when they get home. But first, Lee need's some Wings!

**Okay, I think that's good..I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

As they made it back home, safe and sound. They begin to research, study, and examined this robot specimen they found, back on the Ship.

Lee walks into the living room. Knowing his mom was watching old horror films, she probably dozed off holding Mochi. And he was Right.

Lee smile as he saw his mother Cass, snoring holding Mochi, like a plush toy. He places a blanket on her. Then, kissed her on the head as she smiles in her sleep. "Sleep tight Mom.."

Upstairs,

Jade was sitting on Lee's chair, as she was watching the Robot rolling around the computer desk. "Okay, you're cute." She told it, to which it blinked at her.

Lee came upstairs holding some soda cans and walked over to her. Mom and Hiro are asleep. So, I guess it's just us. "Find anything out about our little friend?" He asked her.

Jade shook her head and took the soda. "Nothing. It's just been acting all giddy, and whatnot." She told him before sipping on her soda.

Lee looked at the robot, as it looked at a movie that was playing on Lee's Laptop. "Seems to enjoy watching my movies though." He said looking at the robot.

Then. He thought of a brilliant idea!

Lee taps on Jade's shoulder and instructed her to get his toolbox. "Get my tools. I'm going to see, what makes this thing tick." He informed her. To which, she nodded. Though a little reluctantly. Seeing how she grew rather attached to the robot.

Jade walked to the toolbox. But begin to notice it was a little dusty, It must have been from not using it for a while. Causing her to sigh. "Lee, whatever happens to that promise..?" She muttered. Though thankfully, He can't hear.

Jade walks over with the toolbox. "Here, Take it." She hands over a screwdriver to him.

Lee took it and walk over to the distracted Robot. "Alright, let's see what's inside ya buddy." He said as he begins to take the screwdriver inside the Robot.

That was a mistake. The little Robot's eyes widen, then it sent a shock to Lee's body, recoiling him, and he cried out in pain. "Augh! What the Hell?!" He shouted out in a mixture of pain, and confusion.

Jade who was on the spinning chair, looked over and said. "Told ya. You okay?" She asked, with her snarky attitude replaced with worried.

Lee sighed and brushed his hand on his shirt before looking at the robot who was rolling around. "Oh, you think that's funny huh?" He asked rhetorically with an annoyed look at the teasing robot.

Jade laugh at this and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Maybe we should get some sleep. It's been a long day." She suggested.

She was right. All day they've been inside an old alien ship, finding all sorts of "Treasure". So, they deserve some rest.

Lee nodded before walking over to his bed. "Yeah, your right. Got the air mattress?"

Jade who was motioning over, with the air mattress. "Yeah, Yeah." She snarks to him.

Lee rolled his eyes, and smiled at her. He then looked up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face.

Jade who was now on the Air Mattress, noticed the look on her friend's face. "You okay?" She asked him worriedly.

Lee turns his direction to Jade and began to ask her. "Do you think I'll ever be like Hiro or Tadashi…?" He asked her with a hint of insecurity.

Jade looked with a confused look on her face. Before, she remembers that Lee has a lot of insecurities within him. There were times, where people they know wanted Lee to be like Tadashi or Hiro. Even though Hiro spent most of his time, bot fighting. He was still a prodigy.

Like Tadashi was.

Jade sighed and walked over to Lee and asked. "Okay, where did this come from?"

Lee looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?"

Jade sat down on the bed next to him. "This idea of you being smart like Hiro, and Tadashi. Like, where did it stem from?" She asked, and begins to wonder.

Lee gave her an unsure look. Should he tell her, or no? But, she is her Best Friend. She's always been honest with him. Now it's time to do the same for her.

Lee sighed before, finally saying. "Because, of my Mom." He merely said. Causing Jade, to give him a rather dubious look.

"Sweet, and caring Miss Cass?" She questioned with a hint of doubt in her voice. Lee picked up right away.

Lee gave her an annoyed look on his face. "You don't believe me?"

Jade with a blank expression on her face. "Oh No, No. It's just, uh. I don't see someone like her telling you to be like your brothers." She said with an unsure look on her face.

Lee groaned with an anguished look and fell down on the bed. "Tadashi got into a smart school. She couldn't stop gushing for weeks to her friends. Hiro got accepted into the same school. She was so excited she tugged a stranger's arm. What have I done? Nothing yet..." He muttered to himself.

Jade never knew he had this much self-doubt inside him. But now, she knows why.

He wants his mother's approval when he doesn't need to. She already loves him.

She tried to tell him that, that even when he isn't like Hiro, or Tadashi was, Lee is still Cass's son, who she adores and loves. But, when she tried to.

He was fast asleep, to her dismay. Jade simply sighed and got on the mattress next to his bed. "Okay then. Night, Lee." She said before she went to sleep.

But, she fails to notice. That Lee was sweating in his sleep and was turning the entire night.

What could this mean?

The Next Morning,

Cass who recently got up was about to open up the Cafe and get ready for another day at work. When Jade, walk downstairs. Much to the surprise, of Cass. "Oh, Jade! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed with a smile.

Jade smile and sat down on a chair. "Oh, it was late. So, Lee told me I can spend the night here." She told her as she was looking at the Breakfast menu.

Cass nodded, before walking over to the counter. "Hm, he could have told me..He always those..." She muttered with a crossed look on her face.

Jade was quick to defend her friend and explained the situation. "Well, to be fair. You were asleep. Watching Frankenstein?" She teasingly asked her. Making Cass blushed

Cass soon relents on asking anymore and begins to have a nice chat with Jade. "So, how's Billy?"

Jade smirk began to fade and begin to sigh with a hint of sadness. "I haven't seen him that Much. Last time I saw him, was with his Dad."

Cass's face had grimace look at her face, at the mere mention of Him. Sid was a big piece of work. One time, he barged in here, and try to flirt with Cass, all while making a racket, and disturbing her customers. Luckily, a kick in the groin put the kibosh on that Buffoon.

Cass with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Oh. Him." She said walking to the kitchen.

Jade soon regret ever mentioning Sid. seeing how she was there when he tried to ask her out. "Hey, be glad you banned him!" She told her in a way of cheering her up.

Cass yelled out from the Kitchen. "Still!"

Jade laughed before looking upstairs and saw Hiro. "Hey, Hiro." She gave him a smile.

Hiro yawned and gave her a wave. "Hey, Jade.." He walked down when Cass was out of the kitchen.

Cass gave him a crushing bear hug, and then she gave him multiple kisses on the face. "Oh, my baby! Mm, another exciting day of school?"~~

Hiro groaned, and couldn't breathe from the relentless attack of hugs and kisses. Not to mention a rather attractive girl (Jade) was watching this unfold. "Ugh! Aunt Cass, please you can stop!" He begged her to stop

Cass soon enough, gave one final kiss to the head, much to his relief. "A few kisses for my Baby!" She exclaimed with glee.

Jade let out a laugh. "Hey, Hiro. is Lee up?" She asked him before, taking a sip from her mug of hot coffee.

Hiro gave her a shrugged. "Beats me, want me to go check?" He asked her.

Jade shook her head and got up smiling. "Nah, I got it. Besides, forgot my phone." She told him before walking upstairs, to go wake up Lee.

As she got upstairs. She walked right into Lee's room. Thankfully, she left it open before going downstairs. "Hey, Lee! Get up. Your Mom's making break..fast..?" She walked into the room and found something strange.

Lee wasn't in his bed! Or in his room, in general! She also notices that his window was wide open and the robot was gone as well!

Jade ran to the window, before sticking her head out the side of the window and screamed out his name. "LEE! Lee where are you?!" She cried out so loud, that she didn't care that the whole city could hear her.

She went closed the window, and ran downstairs to the door, ignoring the confused looks, of Hiro and Aunt Cass.

Jade ran out into the streets, passing by some people, who were either giving her annoyed and disgruntled looks or shouting in annoyance. But, she paid no attention. Finding Lee was all she cared about. "Lee, Where Are You?!


	5. Chapter 5: Power Unleashed

Chapter 5.

_This, Sucks!_

Jade was running endlessly, to find her missing best friend. He could be anywhere! She just gotta keep looking, until she finds him.

She then stopped, when she thought about where they went last night. Then, it hit her. The ship, in the forest! "That's it!" She exclaimed, before resuming her search.

However, she bumped into Billy. Who fell on his back, into the pavement.

Billy groaned and rubbed his head. "Ugh, What the hell..?" He opened his eyes and saw it was Jade. "Jade?"

Jade, who was also on the ground, noticed Billy was the one she bumped into too. "Oh, sorry, Bill. I didn't see you there." She tried to hastily apologize to him.

Luckily, Billy's the forgiving type and stopped her. "Hey, Hey. It's all fine. Where's Lee?" He asked her. Usually, those two were always together, But then. He saw her crestfallen face.

Jade sighed and told him. "I think I know where.. But, you have to promise, not to tell, anyone. Got it?" She pleaded with him. Which gave him a look of confusion.

But he resultantly agreed to tell her, despite not knowing, what is going on. "Ooookay?" He raised an eyebrow.

Jade sighed in relief, before smiling a little. As they begin walking. The two figured they got a moment to talk to each other. "So, how's Home?" She asked.

Billy grumbles and his face had a look of discomfort, making Jade notice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." she gave him a comforting smile. She knew his home life was rather tough. Considering that his dad can be rather..tough on him.

Billy shook his head and began to answer her question. "It's fine. Been making money, at my new job." He told her with a nonchalant, but it was obviously a mask to hide the pain, he's enduring, the stress of this "job"

Billy then changed the subject. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked her.

Jade looked over to him, before answering his question. "To find Lee. Come on." She walked on, to continue her search.

Billy began to follow her, though he was out of the loop. But he won't be for long.

In the Forest,

Billy was agape at what he was looking at. It was a giant hole, with a ship inside. "Holy shit. I-Is this, a spaceship?" He exclaimed with wonder and shock.

Jade gave him a smirk and chuckle. "Yeah, Lee and I were surprised too." She told him before jumping down into the hole.

Jade jumped in, surprising Billy. "Are you crazy?!" He shouted out, as he jumped down as well.

As he landed, he saw she was perfectly fine. "That was crazy, ya know that?" He lectured her with his arms crossed, but she didn't mind.

Jade gave him a teasing smile. "Awww, you care about me.~" She tilted her head giggling.

Billy rolled his eyes, he wasn't playing around. Matter fact he looked at her with a crossed look. "I mean it, what would have happened if you got hurt, or worst." He told her, to which she stopped joking.

Jade gave him an annoyed look and sigh. "Look, it was just a joke, okay? Don't get all worrywart."

Billy gave her another glare. "I get worrywart because maybe I-"

He stopped talking when he heard a noise inside the ship. He looked at Jade with a look of fear. "Did you hear that…?"

Jade didn't say anything. But walked closer to the ship without making any sound.

Billy waved his hands around, as a signal to not go inside. But she heeded him no warning.

Jade steps closer to the ship. She then presses his ear on the walls of the outside ship..but she didn't hear anything.

That is until the door begins to open. Jade gasp and step back a bit, as Billy did the same. He was beginning to have second thoughts about coming out here.

Jade soon calmed down, when she saw who it was who emerged from the ship. "Lee?" She said in relief, and in awe at what she was witnessing, it was unbelievable. Even Billy, who pretty much tagged along, was amazed at what they're seeing.

Lee had no shirt on!

Jade quickly eeped and covered her eyes to hide her blushing face. "Lee"

Lee who was all sweaty and the robot crawled on his back, and on to his shoulder. Looked at her with a confused look on his face. What's wrong?"

It was only when Billy had to tell him point-blank, with a rather exasperated look. He finally got the picture. "Whoa, Nelly!" He exclaimed and jumped in surprise.

Causing his robot friend to fall down, and roll down the door slide, before Jade quickly caught it by using her foot to step on it. "I got ya." She picked up the robot, who made a high pitch noise. It was rather pleasing to see her again. The feeling was mutual for Jade too. "Awww, I miss you too buddy~." She made cooing and kissing noises to the robot.

While she was doing that, Billy was trying to comprehend. _What the hell is going on?! _He thought.

_Why is there a ship, a spaceship I might add, down here? And why was Lee inside, and why is Jade being a mommy to a robot?_

Billy's mind was going around in circles, he needed to find out more about this. Maybe it can be useful…

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Lee was calling for him. "H-Huh?" He looked over to Lee.

Lee smiled. "Come on in, we got much to tell you."

After an hour of Explaining.

Billy, who is trying to go over what Jade and Lee told him..just blew his mind. "So, let me get this straight." You guys found an alien ship and an alien robot?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah, that's basically it." She said in a rather matter of fact tone.

She continued while she was walking around some stuff, that was on the floor. "It was like a science fiction movie. Like that movie Chronicles. We just discover this, and then. We met this little guy." She smiles at the robot in her arms, who made a low beep.

Billy nodded before turning to Lee. "Why did you come back here?" He asked him. Which caught Jade's attention.

Jade turned to Lee and walked over angrily. "Hey, yeah! Why did you run off like that? You had me worried, and ya could have had your mom and Hiro worried as well!" She stated with a glare. Though it wasn't one with anger, but more worried. She knew Lee when they were kids. So the thought of something happening to him would give her a heart attack.

Lee sighed knowing she was right. He ran away, without even telling her, or even thinking about how she felt. He was being reckless. "It's because..that robot did something to me.

Jade quickly looked at the Robot with a wide-eyed expression before giving Lee a dubious look. "What?"

Lee sighed. "Not in a bad way..but in a weird way..a rather weird, weird way. Just..stand back." He instructed her to do so, to which she gave him a confused look.

Lee walked over to the computer system and pressed the command button. "Uhhh, Computer? Close door?

As instructed. The door begins to close shut. Lee walked over to the main panels of the ship.

Lee sat down on the chair and rolled over to Jade and Billy. "I know this sounds like bullshit. I've got super strength."

Jade and Billy both looked at each other, before turning to Lee with a skeptical look.

Billy asked in a dubious look. "You, sure about that dude?"

Lee sighed in an exaggerated look and got up and walk over to the wall. "Watch." He simply told them.

Jade and Billy observed, with an impatient look.

Then…

Lee, with little effort. Punch the wall, creating a dent into the wall!

Needless to say, Jade and Billy both had a look of disbelief, awed, and surprised.

Jade walks over to Lee and begins to ask him while giving a brief look, or two at his abs. "H-How in the hell, can you do that?!"

Lee laughed a bit. Expecting her reaction, he calms down a bit before telling her. "From our little robot friend. He gave me a little shock. I don't know what he did, maybe it's radioactive?" He shrugged, cluelessly.

Jade sighed, and shook her head. "You're hopeless, ya know that?" She joked. Giving him a light hit in the chest.

Lee pouted in a joking manner and stuck his tongue out.

As these two continue to banter, Billy looked over at the state of the art technology in this ship. It was old and rather moldy..But with this..maybe this will get his dad off his back. Maybe… Finally, some acknowledgment wouldn't be too bad.

As he was in deep thought. He begins to snap out of it when he saw Lee, and Jade called to him. When he reverted back to them. He noticed that his friends have a look of concern on his face.

Lee began to voice his concern in a calm friendly manner. "You okay Bill?"

Bill just gave them a smile and waved them off. "Yeah, Man! Just impressed by the state of the art tech. These freaking aliens must be crazy leaving this behind."

Jade with an agreement looks on her face, walks over to the suits in one of the capsules. "And a nice sense of fashion."

Lee looked over and examined the suit and question. "Looks more like a coat. A badass one at that." He said in admiration. The Coat was colored black, and a bit furry. It also had a weird language on the front of it. And it seems to come with a sword, lying next to it.

Jade smiled. "Hmm, not bad. Ya know, if I could take this. I would modify it. Make it even cooler." She suggested.

Lee let out a loud gasp and shook Jade uncontrollably. "That would be awesome! I call dibs on it!" He exclaimed, making Jade roll her eyes, at his childishness.

Jade then got up and gave him a smirk. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

**Editor: ****Ajer0695**


End file.
